doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Noé Velázquez
|nacimiento = 19 de julio de 1976 |lugar_nacimiento = Coacalco, Estado de México |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |wikipedia = Noé Velázquez |demo = HRSAdamMonroe.ogg}} Bloofoster.png|Bloo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, su personaje más conocido. Sanji_OnePiece01.png|Sanji en One Piece y One Piece Gold: La película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fred_BigHero6.png|Fred en Grandes héroes y la serie animada homónima, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Iron Man Comic.png|Tony Stark / Iron Man en varios proyectos animados de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Codelyoko(8).png|Ulrich Stern en Code Lyoko, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jim_Hawkins.png|Jim Hawkins en El planeta del tesoro. David_Kawena.png|David Kawena en la franquicia de Lilo & Stitch. Venom-VNM.png|Eddie Brock / Venom en Venom. Ronaldo.png|Reynaldo en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Calcifer.jpg|Calcifer en El increíble castillo vagabundo. F is for family.frank murphy.jpg|Frank Murphy en F is for Family. Cheezi-the-lion-guard-3.41.jpg|Cheezi en La guardia del león. SKWarrenPeace.jpg|Warren Peace en Súper escuela de héroes. HRSAdamMonroe.png|Adam Monroe en Héroes. Derek - The Cheetah Girls.jpg|Derek en The Cheetah Girls. Dustin Brooks.jpg|Dustin Brooks / Yellow Wind Ranger en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja. Cowboy.jpg|Recluta Robert "Cowboy" Evans en Nacido para matar. Billy_Nolan_Carrie_2013.png|Billy Nolan en Carrie. WillUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Will en Un desastre de película (doblaje de Videomax). Filkins.png|Terry Filkins en Un guardaespaldas escolar. Hawthorne.PNG|Hawthorne (Eugenio Derbez) en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos. James-in-penelope-james-mcavoy-691736_1000_667.jpg|Max/Johnny Martin (James McAvoy) en Penelope. Gary Wilde.png|Gary Wilde en A todo ritmo. Castle_kevin_ryan.jpg|Det. Kevin Ryan en Castle. JackMitchell_LaunchTrailer_AW.png|Jack Mitchell en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Inside-out-boyfiend.jpg|Novio imaginario de Riley en Intensa mente. Derek_Waters.jpg|Derek "Stormy" Waters (2ª voz) en Laboratorio Submarino 2021. Hesh Hepplewhite.jpg|Hesh Hepplewhite también en Laboratorio Submarino 2021. Tramp-lady-and-the-tramp-2019-8.13.jpg|Golfo (Justin Theroux) en La dama y el vagabundo (2019) Dinko-pet-alien-2.17.jpg|Dinko en Mascotas extraterrestres. Slipspython.png|Pitonisio en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Jack_O'_Lantern_de_Spider-Man_de_Marvel_Episodio_Bring_on_the_Bad_Guys_Part_Three.png|Jack O' Lantern en Spider-Man de Marvel. Topolino-e-gli-amici-del-rally-nuove-10.jpg|Horacio en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. Fidelfiesta (1).png|Fidel Fiestas (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Baby-0.jpg|Brent en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie. Flash-barry-allen-injustice-2-3.38.jpg|Barry Allen / Flash en Injustice 2. Penfold.png|Penfold en Danger Mouse. 6026098-7767830665-felix.jpg|Felix Renton (temp. 4) en Kim Possible. HayesTES.png|Capitán Hayes (1ª voz) en Tres espías sin límite. Kimball-44152.jpg|Sargento Rodd Kimbal en Parasite Dolls, la serie. Maki Ichinose.png|Maki Ichinose en Bleach. Gary Oak.png|Gary Oak en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (temp. 11). EP296 Marcial.png|Brawly (1ª voz) en Pokémon Advanced Generation. Harrisonpokemonhoen.png|Harrison en Pokémon. 05_chris_mbc.jpg|Chris en Club Caza Monstruos (redoblaje). Male_Lover_Bear.png|Oso amoroso en Tierra de osos. DarrenSP.png|Darren en La fiesta de las salchichas. Freddy-the-ferret-barnyard-3.84.jpg|Freddy en La granja. Sr Anderson - TS4R.png|Sr. Anderson en Toy Story 4. Cajero - TSEM.png|Cajero en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small. Lagar Brujo - TSEM.png|Lagar Brujo, también en en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small. Moana-Aldeano1.png|Aldeano #1 en Moana: Un mar de aventuras. Rob_SU.jpg|Rob en Reyes de las olas. Disney Channel 2014.png|Voz oficial de Disney Channel Latinoamérica (2000-2007 y desde el 2014. Comedy Central Logo.png|También la voz oficial del canal Comedy Central (desde 2017). Little Caesars.png|También es la voz oficial de los comerciales de Little Caesars. Brandon_T._Jackson_2015-02.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Brandon T. Jackson. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por MarkGuerra08. thumb|230pxthumb|230px Noé Velázquez (nacido el 19 de julio de 1976) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Conocido por interpretar a Bloo en la serie animada Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, David Kawena en la franquicia de Lilo & Stitch, Ulrich Stern en Code Lyoko, Tony Stark / Iron Man en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta y en otros proyectos de Marvel, Fred en Grandes héroes y Grandes héroes: La serie, Reynaldo en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, Sanji en One Piece y One Piece Gold: La película, Calcifer en la película de Hayao Miyazaki El increíble castillo vagabundo, entre otros. Es originario de Coacalco, Estado de México. Cuenta con más de quince años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Estudios Artísticos Carlos Ancira, y El Método, con Tena Curiel. Su preparación educativa incluye la carrera técnica en Comunicaciones (producción y guionismo). En la actualidad, se dedica profesionalmente además del doblaje, al teatro y la locución comercial. Es el locutor del hemisferio norte del canal Disney Channel y de Comedy Central. Trayectoria Egresado de la Universidad del Valle de México inicia su formación actoral en la escuela de Carlos Ancira y en la academia Talento Escénico Natural y Artístico, además de los talleres de Seminario de improvisación con Omar Argentino. Método Stanislavski con Tena Curiel. Voz y dicción con Antonio González Caballero, Método Barba con Horacio Aldama, redacción con Paloma Valerio y expresión corporal con Susana Robles. Su pasión por la producción lo motiva para integrarse al Centro de Capacitación Raúl del Campo en la carrera de Medios Audiovisuales. Su presencia en la televisión ha sido en programas unitarios de TV Azteca, cortometrajes del ITESM, CEM y del CCC. Ha sido la voz institucional para Disney Channel Latinoamérica, Miranda, Holanda, Editorial Vid y especiales de TV Azteca. Como locutor ha participado en comerciales de radio y televisión para Choco Milk, Axe, Hasbro, Burger King, Volkswagen, Pontiac, Bimbo, Milky Way, Sabritas, Devlin y otros. Como actor ha participado en diferentes obras de teatro como "Huérfano de besos", bajo la dirección de Susana Robles, "Los cuervos están de luto", bajo la dirección de Tena Curiel y 10 Urtusástegui. Como actor de cine ha tenido la oportunidad de participar en "El happy" y "Sin nombre" de Cary Fukunaga. En el 2003 dirige los cortometrajes "Cuerda e Instrucciones de vuelo". Teniendo conocimiento en diseño de audio, ha trabajado para diferentes spots de radio entre ellos "Casa de empeño Porvenir" y "Editorial Vid", así como para cortometrajes, espectáculos teatrales y de danza. Su trabajo como docente incluye Locución, doblaje y expresión corporal en la escuela de Talento Escénico Natural y Artístico. Filmografía Series animadas *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Horacio *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Blooregard Q. Kazoo "Bloo" *Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Pitonisio *Meteoro: la nueva generación - Silver *Code Lyoko - Ulrich Stern *Triple Poder - Tony Stark / Iron Man *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Tony Stark / Iron Man *La guardia del león - Cheezi *Mascotas extraterrestres - Dinko *Thomas y sus Amigos - Rheneas *Tres espías sin límite - Capitán Hayes *Padre de familia - Voces adicionales *Club Caza Monstruos - Chris (Redoblaje Mexicano) *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Reynaldo *Kim Possible - Josh Mankey / Felix Renton (Temp. 4) / Matiano *Rocket Power - Tony el Halcón (Tony Hawk) *Hora de aventura - Líder de la Banda de la Bañera *Ben 10: Omniverse - Cerebrón / Will Harangue *Fillmore - Comisionado Horacio Vallejo *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Voces adicionales *Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Voces adicionales *F is for Family - Frank Murphy *Danger Mouse - Penfold *El padre de la manada - Snack Anime *One Piece - Sanji *Pokémon - Gary Oak (temp. 11) / Harrison / Brawly / Zachary / Voces diversas (hasta la temp. 11) *Bleach - Maki Ichinose *Parasite Dolls - Rod Kimball *Pretty Cure - Pollun / Director de la Academia Verone *One Piece (4Kids) - Sanji Películas Brandon T. Jackson *Busca un trabajo (2016) - Luke *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013/trailer) - Grover Underwood *Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011/trailer) - Trent Pierce / Charmaine Daisy Pierce *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Grover Underwood *El billete ganador (2010) - Benny Justin Long *Old Dogs (2009) - Adam Devlin *Batalla por terra (2008) - Senn *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Kevin Jason Mewes *Jay and Silent Bob Reboot (2019) - Jay *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Jay Chris Marquette *Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) - Milo *La montaña embrujada (2009) - Pope Tyler James Williams *Dear White People (2014) - Lionel *Let It Shine (2012) - Cyrus DeBarge Russell Brand *La tempestad (2010) - Trinculo *Cuentos que no son cuento (2008) - Mickey Mike Vogel *Ni en tus sueños (2010) - Jack *Poseidón (2006) - Christian Jake Gyllenhaal *La prueba (2005) - Harold Dobbs *La vida continúa (2002) - Joe Nast Michael Weston *El último beso (2006) - Izzy *Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Enos Strate Jude Law *El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) - Dickie Greenleaf *EXistenZ (1999) - Ted Pikul Wentworth Miller *La piel del deseo (2003) - Coleman Silk joven *Inframundo (2003) - Dr. Adam Lockwood Otros *Socias en guerra (2020) - Josh Tinker (Karan Soni) *La dama y el vagabundo (2019) - Golfo (Justin Theroux) *El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos (2018) - Hawthorne (Eugenio Derbez) *Venom (2018) - Edward "Eddie" Brock / Venom (Tom Hardy) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Dean (Sonny Valicenti) *Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) - Etienne (Guillaume Faure) *Mi amigo el dragón (2016) - Jack (Wes Bentley) *Misión rescate (2015) - Reportero de CNN (Frederik Pleitgen) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) - Tux (Jonathan Slavin) *Nuestro video prohibido (2014) - Jay (Jason Segel) *Una familia numerosa (2013) - Josh (Jack Reynor) *Una noche loca (2013) - Miller (Miles Teller) *Carrie (2013) - Billy Nolan (Alex Russell) *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Anthony "Bubbles" Horsely (Julian Rhind-Tutt) *Iron Man 3 (2013) - Gary (Jeffrey M. Miller) *Piel verdadera (2012/versión TV) - Ash (Abhin Galeya) *Espejito, espejito (2012) - Príncipe Andrew Alcott (Armie Hammer) *Los Muppets (2011) - Pepe (Bill Barretta) *Un cupido de Navidad (2010) - Patrick Kerns (Chad Michael Murray) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Niclas Sedlaczek (Maximilian von Pufendorf) *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *Star Trek (2009) - George Kirk (Chris Hemsworth) *Un desastre de película (2008/doblaje original) - Will (Matt Lanter) *The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo (2008) - Vikram "Vik" Bhatia (Michael Steger) *Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) - Voces adicionales *Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) - Terry Filkins (Alex Frost) *La Duquesa (2008) - Charles Grey (Dominic Cooper) *Penelope (2006) - Johnny Martin (James McAvoy) *Una chica en apuros (2006) - Sebastian Hastings (James Kirk) *Soñadoras (2006) - C.C White (Keuth Robinson) *Ritmo y seducción (2006) - Ramos (Dante Basco) *Súper escuela de héroes (2005) - Warren Peace (Steven Strait) *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Hidlick *El grito de la muerte (2005) - Dick *La aldea (2004) - Christop Crane (Fran Kranz) *Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Ag. Thompson (Ja Rule) *Freddy contra Jason (2003) - Bill Freeburg (Kyle Labine) *Mini Espías 3D (2003) - Rez (Robert Vito) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Paolo Valisari (Yani Gellman) *Río místico (2003) - Brendan Harris (Tom Guiry) *El discípulo (2003) - James Clayton (Colin Farrell) *El misterio de los excavadores (2003) - Alan "Squid" (Jake M. Smith) *Un paseo por el parque (2002) - Jon (Mark Camacho) *Halloween Resurrección (2002) - Rudy (Sean Patrick Thomas) *Las cuatro plumas (2002) - Tom Willoughby (Rupert Penry-Jones) *Get Over It (2001) - Striker Scrumfeld (Shane West) *La revancha de Max (2001) - Reportero Escolar (Cory Hodges) *Bebés traviesos (2001) - Billy *Encrucijada de pasiones (1980) - Agente encubierto (Ray Vitte) Películas animadas Jason Scott Lee *Lilo y Stitch - David Kawena *Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito - David Kawena *Leroy y Stitch - David Kawena Ben Small *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Rheneas *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Rheneas Otros *Toy Story 4 - Sr. Anderson *El Grinch - Vendedor de coronas *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Aldeano #1 *La fiesta de las salchichas - Darren *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Cheezi *Intensa mente - Novio imaginario de Riley *Zootopia - Nick Wilde (tráiler) *La película de Stitch - David Kawena (Dee Bradley Baker) *El planeta del tesoro - Jim Hawkins (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *La granja - Freddy *Tierra de Osos - Oso amoroso *Recreo - Rey Bob (Doblaje Mexicano) *El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Voz en comercial *Grandes héroes - Fred (T.J. Miller) *Reyes de las olas - Rob (Rob Machado) *El espanta tiburones - Voces adicionales *Jorge, el curioso - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime *El increíble castillo vagabundo - Calcifer *Cuentos de Terramar - Consejero de la corte *One Piece Gold: La película - Vinsmoke Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata) Series de TV Jorge Garcia *Once Upon a Time - Anton (2012) *Lost - Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (2004-2010) Kel Mitchell *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - M.C. *Liv y Maddie - Q-Pop Otros *Castle - Det. Kevin Ryan (Seamus Dever) *Bored to Death - Jonathan Ames (Jason Schwartzman) *Battlestar Galactica - Karl Agathon (Tahmoh Penikett) *CSI: New York - Adam Ross (A.J. Buckley) *Héroes (2006-2010) **Adam Monroe / Takezo Kensei (David Anders) (volumen 2-3, 5) **Brody Mytchum (Matt Lanter) (volumen 1) **Hank (Colby French) (volumen 1, ep. 14) **Vendedor de Linderman (Ian Gomez) (volumen 1, ep. 18) *Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Anatomía según Grey - Dr. Finn Dandridge (Chris O'Donnell) *Lab Rats - Futuro Leo (Tyler James Williams) *Los animales más graciosos del planeta: totalmente nuevo - Presentador (Keegan-Michael Key) *Cinco hermanos - Kevin Walker *A todo ritmo - Gary Wilde *La Mujer Biónica - Jae Kim *Power Rangers: Samurai - Papá de Ryan *CSI: En la escena del crimen - David Phillips / Voces adicionales *Los seguidores - Jordy Raines (Steve Monroe) *Es tan Raven **Devon Carter (Jonathan McDaniel) (temps. 2-4) **Gabriel (Arjay Smith) (temp. 1, ep. 10) (2003) *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Máximo riesgo - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Marcelo Serrado *Poder paralelo - Bruno Vilar (2009-2010) *Vidas opuestas - Delegado Denis Nogueira (2006-2007) *Prueba de amor - Daniel Avelar (2005-2006) Otros *Esas mujeres - Geraldo Duarte (Theodoro Cochrane) (2005) Videojuegos *Call of Duty: Ghosts - Thomas A. Merrick *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Jack Mitchell *Disney Infinity - Tony Stark/Iron Man / Hulk Buster Iron Man *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands - Midas *Injustice 2 - Barry Allen/Flash Locutor de doblaje * Voz oficial de Disney Channel * Voz oficial de Comedy Central Latinoamérica (desde 2017) Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios *Héroes *Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (temps. 4-6) *One Piece (4Kids) (temp. 1 eps. 1-52) *Un desastre de película (Versión DVD) Diseño en Audio *La última zambullida *Lab Rats (temp. 1) *Los guerreros wasabi *The Mistle-Tones *Z for Zachariah Dubbing House *Power Rangers Samurái (eps. 2-5) Empresas y estudios de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (hasta 2012) *Fogarty Studios (hasta 2013) *IDF - The Factory *Intersound (hasta 2006) *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020